Mi Pesadilla Contigo
by Cupcake Sugar
Summary: [AU-Yaoi] Soy un chico común y corriente, si tuviera que resumir mi vida en una sola palabra sería: Pesadillas, creo que tengo un trastorno o algo así...Y desde que me encontré con él han empeorado. Ugh...esto de trabajar en el mismo lugar es horrible.
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí Cupcake Sugar después de meses...meses y meses. Finalmente estoy de vacaciones, y creo que es una excelente oportunidad para volver y seguir con mis historias, espero que no me odien T-T._

 _Miren el lado bueno "50 Sombras de Freddy" seguirá en pie y tendrá más capítulos... De relleno._

 _PD: Sí, la imagen es un spoiler tremendo (extrañamente sale esa ._. Había puesto una de Freddy pero no sé, Bonnie quiere ser popular (? )_

* * *

Un punzante dolor en la mano me había despertado. Abrí completamente los ojos y miré la escena donde me encontraba. Era un cuarto sin ningún mueble, exceptuando unas piezas metálicas, con un suelo de madera y unas paredes de un color verde horrible, sumándole unas manchas en los rincones, seguramente debido a la humedad. Algo pequeño, quizás era una habitación para guardar cosas debido a esas piezas.

"Yo no quería que terminara así"  
"Él no puede estar muerto"  
Volví a sufrir otra punción, esta vez en la pierna izquierda, me retorcí en el rincón tratando de aguantar el dolor...cerré los ojos y solo esperé.  
"Parece un bonito lugar"  
"A él no le gusta que le desobedezcan..."

-Como seguía con mi explicación, esto es algo muy importante y que les va a interesar demasiado. ¿Sabían que no siempre el dolor es inmediato? Éste se puede manifestar minutos después, incluso horas más tarde, depende en la situación que nos encontremos, como por ejemplo caer desde un precipicio de baja altura en un lugar montañoso. Supongamos que nos fracturamos una pierna, ustedes dirán "Eso debe doler demasiado" pero no, lo único que pensamos en ese momento es pedir ayuda o salvarnos por nuestra propia cuenta. Analizamos las posibilidades y tratamos de escapar. Nos arrastramos, arrodillamos y logramos mantenernos en pie. Imaginemos que unas horas después de vagar aparece un equipo de ayuda y nos rescatan, justo en ese momento comenzamos a sentir un dolor increíble, ahí es cuando nuestro organismo sabe que el dolor se debe manifestar.

Volví a abrir mis ojos, el dolor había desaparecido demasiado rápido, como un clic. Me inspeccioné para ver que heridas tenía, pero nada. Ahora era víctima de una confusión ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Qué me pasó? Mientras más debatía en mi mente más confuso estaba. Respiré hondo y me enfoqué en despejarme, olvidar todo y salir de ahí para resolver mis dudas. Cuando había logrado levantarme, la manija oxidada de la puerta hizo un chirrido al girar y se abrió lentamente, revelando una figura.  
Y antes de que pudiera reconocerla, me di cuenta de que estaba soñando.

-Si bien es algo bastante resumido nos da una idea de como funciona el organismo...y quisiera saber señor Fazbear si su imaginación es tan grande como para quedarse dormido toda la clase.-

Estaba jodido.

* * *

-P-Perdón, no pude dormir bien anoche-

Y estaba en lo cierto, hacía noches que no lograba conciliar el sueño debido por constantes pesadillas que me dejaban despierto hasta la mañana. Era muy reservado así que era conmigo mismo el que pensaba una y otra vez el por qué de estas pesadillas. Aún con levantarme sin fuerzas asistía al colegio, pues odiaba faltar y quería estar al día con los deberes (también debería añadir que mis compañeros no contestan nunca el teléfono para pasarte la tarea).  
Tragué saliva y esperé el sermón rutinario "Debes prestar más atención" "Vas a tener puntos menos en los exámenes siguientes" "Te quedarás en el aula", pero el profesor solo se me quedó observándome, y suspiró.  
-Esperame afuera- Fue lo único que dijo, ganándose varias miradas de confusión en mis compañeros, puesto que nunca había reaccionado de esa manera. Sin más, asintiendo con la cabeza, me dirigí al pasillo y me senté en el banco más próximo al salón esperando hasta que llegara él.  
-Frederick..- Se sentó al lado mío y volvió a suspirar -Yo te conozco muy bien, y sé que algo te sucede, no quiero que ese problema te afecté en él ámbito escolar y de la vida, así que por favor, hablemos y tratemos de solucionarlo, sea conmigo u otra persona, aquí o más tarde, pero por favor no lo dejes pasar y ser consumido por tu reservación.- Terminado esto se levantó y volvió a la puerta -Ah, será mejor que te despejes un poco, ir a la biblioteca estaría bien- Yo solo asentí.

Y ese fue el comienzo de todo.

Me paré en frente de la puerta, respirando y reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho mi profesor. Tratando de despejarme entré, miré de reojo a la bibliotecaria y me senté eligiendo un libro al azar. Justo cuando lo estaba por tomar fui interrumpido por otro alumno mayor que yo.

-Ese libro es demasiado para ti- Dijo secamente sin nisiquiera mirar.  
Examiné la portada del libro y era un clásico infantil de un cisne que nacía como un patito feo, al cabo de unos segundos caí que era un insulto barato. Solo suspiré y volví a agarrar otro, esta vez buscando uno "no demasiado para mi".  
-Vaya, eres tímido, que común-  
Acabando con mi paciencia giré lentamente la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada de "no amigos", y me encontré con un chico un poco más alto que yo, de tez pálida, ojos miel, cabello demasiado negro hasta el cuello igual que su ropa.  
-Creo que no te gusta conversar- Ladeo la cabeza aún sin cambiar la sonrisa que ya bastante me molestaba.  
-No, no me gusta, y menos con personas como tú-  
-¿De verdad? Las personas que me conocen no dicen eso de mi, soy una persona muy agradable para conversar.-  
-Quizás porque te tienen miedo con tu semejante apariencia.- Y al dar en el clavo, me levanté y me fui lo más lejos posible.  
Quería estar solo.  
Quería estar yo y solo yo, sin que nadie me molestara...  
Aquel chico siguió sentado en la biblioteca fijando la mirada en los libros dispersos que había a su alcance. Estiró el brazo y agarró uno.  
"El Patito Feo".

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, está de más aclarar que a Foxy lo pensé en una versión negra no roja (? Se ve más sensual asi asdfg. Perdón que sea algo muy corto (y todavía más, estaba dividido en prólogo y 1er capitulo pero los uní).**

 **Espero que les guste asi me motivo a seguir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Es triste...saber que mis pocos seguidores ya no están.**

 **Y a los pocos que leen esto, se los agradezco mucho, verdaderamente lo siento por haberme ido sin decir nada**.

* * *

 _"Otra vez...recuerda, es solo un sueño, tú puedes controlarlo"._

 _Estaba corriendo por un pasillo, corriendo como un pequeño niño, porque evidentemente lo era. Estaba huyendo, estaba siendo perseguido. No quería voltear a ver...quizás era la persona que abrió la puerta en la anterior pesadilla.._

 _Giré para la derecha y aproveché esconderme en un casillero que justo estaba abierto, entré y cerré la pequeña puerta rápidamente. Me encogí y abracé mis piernas, era un pequeño niño indefenso con mucho miedo, más del que podía sentir..._

 _Y la puerta se abrió._

\- Vaya, has despertado. -

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con la enfermera, pude notar que tenía algo de preocupación pero... ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Q-Qué me ha pasado? - Al salir las palabras de mi boca sentí un rascon en la garganta, como si no hubiese tomado algo en horas, algo que me pareció extraño, si luego de largarme de la biblioteca pasé por la cantina a comprar un jugo y...me adentré en un sueño.

\- Justo estaba en la puerta y te vi hablando con el profesor Standford. En eso cuando él se levanta tú te empiezas a marear y caiste al suelo. -

Y ahí caí, eso significó que todo lo que ocurrió luego de hablar con mi maestro fue producto de mi imaginación, nunca entré a la biblioteca, nunca me senté a ver los libros...nunca me encontré con ese chico.

\- Y has estado durmiendo por 3 horas. - Añadió dándole más sentido -Te he revisado y no tienes nada, te recomendaría volver a casa, ten esto- Se giró para abrir un estante, sacar un frasquito con unas pastillas y estirar su brazo para dármelo. - Toma una cada noche, espero que te sirva.- Y finalizó dándome un beso en la frente, que en cierto modo me dio repugnancia.

\- Gracias-

Me despedí secamente y salí por la puerta, di un pequeño suspiro y me dirigí a la salida, después de todo la enfermera tenía razón, necesitaba volver y descansar. Mientras estaba llegando daba un vistazo rápido a las aulas, no sé porqué, ese pelinegro no existía, solo fue mi mente, otro invento de mi maravillosa imaginación.

" _[...] Muchas veces se dijo que el cerebro no puede crear caras, eso significa que cualquiera que pasé por tu cabeza la has visto alguna vez en tu vida [...]"_

Lo que pensé fue ilógico pero tal vez funcionaría, caminé con un paso más acelerado hacia la biblioteca analizando las probabilidades irreales de encontrarme de vuelta con ese tipo y los mismos libros que miré mientras estaba desmayado. Tan sumido en mis pensamientos que me choqué con una persona cayendo ambos al suelo.

-!Oh disculpa! Estaba distraído- Tratando de estabilizarme le ofrecí la mano a esa persona para ayudarla, la tendió y levantó el rostro.

"No puede ser"

Esos ojos...!Esos ojos! Prácticamente del color de la miel, los mismos que había visto en mi sueño !No podía ser! Este chico era prácticamente igual al que me había imaginado en la biblioteca, salvo por un detalle, su pelo era rojo oscuro ¿Supongo que teñido no? No parecía natural.

-Está bien, suele pasar, pero a la próxima más atento, seguro otra persona como yo te hubiese reventado la cara.

-!Vaya, no esperaba que se conocieran!- Al darme vuelta me encontré con el (en otras noticias, mi profesor) bastante sorprendido y a decir por su paso apurado parecía que tenía que avisar de algo.

-¿Te llevas bien con ese profesor?

-Uh sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Eso significa que eres uno de esos comelibros mimados por las calificaciones altas. -Se dio vuelta y siguió sin más, dejándome con mi maestro atrás mío.

-Si que me llamó mucho la atención que ustedes dos se encontraran, ese chico es todo un desastre, siempre metiéndose en problemas, aunque no digo lo mismo con sus estudios, va bastante bien...en fin no importa, quería avisarte que mañana te daré unas tareas para que realices en casa así te recuperas un poco de las lecciones donde estuviste ausente. Ah por cierto ¿Tú andabas buscando un pequeño trabajo?

Sí, a pesar de estar demasiado estresado quería buscar algún trabajo donde pudiese conseguir algo de dinero, digamos que mi madre paga demasiado por mí y no quiero serle una molestia, y este tema salió hace unos días mientras hablaba con el viejo sobre mi vida.

-S-Sí ¿Sabes de uno?

-Claro, es a unas pocas calles de aquí, es una pizzería algo grande, andan buscando empleados, así que supongo que te iba a interesar- Me dio un papel con el aviso del local, le agradecí y seguí con mi camino, sonó la campana por toda el instituto avisando del horario de salida. Fui a buscar mis útiles y salí transitando el pequeño parque delantero, una hermosa decoración que le da un gran aspecto al colegio, contando con unos árboles bajos, bancos, una gran fuente y grupos de flores cuidadas por unas jardineras.

Llegué hasta las rejas de la entrada y sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro derecho, inmediatamente giré y ahi estaba él de nuevo.

-Quizás esto sea raro, no soy de tener amigos y me has dado una...buena impresión aunque no lo creas ¿Intercambiamos números? Sé que eres un antisocial de los grandes, te he visto varias veces en la sala de la psicopedagoga, y como dijo ella, debo socializar, asi que ¿Por qué no contigo?

Se me escapó una sonrisa, era como un regalo del cielo, lamentablemente era demasiado difícil para mi conseguir amigos, y que una persona que hubiese conocido hace unos instantes y viniera así sin más me heló la sangre.

-!Claro! Aunque antes ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Félix- Entrecerró los ojos como esperando una sabia respuesta de parte mía o mi nombre, y como idiota que soy contesté lo peor.

-Que nombre raro

-Por lo menos no lo escriben mal como el tuyo- Tenía que hacer recordármelo, me he cansado de ver tantas veces en notas, certificados, mensajes, mi nombre mal escrito: Frederick, escrito con dos "D", sin la "K" y ambas.

-Así que sabes mi nombre...bueno...Aquí tienes- Le ofrecí mi celular para que escribiese su número, lo agarró tranquilamente anotando sus datos y luego hice lo mismo con el suyo.

-Creo que...nos vamos a llevar bien.

Y siguiendo con mi camino lo despedí agitando la mano.

11 PM

Hace un rato realicé una llamada a la pizzería para hablar sobre la vacante y me dijeron que fuera mañana a la tarde para una pequeña entrevista. Un alivio, al fin podré empezar a tener mi independencia. Mamá está feliz, bueno siempre lo estuvo conmigo, pero cuando le dije que tenía oportunidad para conseguir algo de dinero para manejarme solo y haber conocido una persona realmente le brillaron los ojos y me abrazó. Creo que debería omitir lo de "Ojalá hubiese conocido a una chica".

Me dejé tirar a la cama para relajarme, y mi mirada se encontró con mi mesa de luz y las pastillas, esas pastillas...se me acabó la alegría, sabía que en un momento me sumergiría en el otro mundo, otro mundo totalmente en contra mía, donde no puedo ser feliz ¿Debería tomar una pastilla? ¿Realmente harán efecto? No me puse a pensarlo demasiado que ya estaba tomando una, junto con agua para facilitar el trago. Si la enfermera iba en lo cierto, tal vez esto se solucionaría para siempre.

Ok, exageré.

*Brrrrrrrrr*

¿Ah? Mi celular, está vibrando ¿Un mensaje a esta hora? Estiré el brazo para tomarlo y mirar.

23:10

?: hola

¿Félix?

Fred: Hola!

Félix: todo bn?

Fred: Sí, un poco cansado en mi cama

Félix: =, haces algo mañana?

Fred: ¿Te refieres a la salida? Tengo que ir a un lugar cerca

Félix: Yo también, de qué?

Fred: Es una pizzería, les hace falta alguien que anime

Félix: Mmm sabes animar?

Fred: Bueno...se cantar, eso cuenta?

Félix: si jaja

a mi me gusta contar historias, soy nuy bueno escribkendo

*nuy

*MUY

LA PTA MADRE!

Fred: Jajaajajajajaj, bueno iré a dormir, bye

Felix: Adiós

Dejé el móvil debajo de mi almohada y cerré los ojos.

Mañana iba a dar lo mejor de mi

* * *

 **¿Les va gustando? Como quizás no hayan sospechado o si (? Ambos se van a encontrar en el mismo lugar, seguro que les pondrán de apodo Freddy y Foxy y eso (?**

 **Me creé una cuenta en Wattpad donde subo estas historias.**


End file.
